


Juxtaposed

by dramaticinsanity



Series: Beyond the End [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Fluff, Gen, Infinity Stones, Parallel Universe, Time Skips, Time Travel, post Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticinsanity/pseuds/dramaticinsanity
Summary: Tony finds himself in an unexpected place, and he ends up recruiting an unexpected ally. Rather, a potential ally invites himself along for the ride. (A continuation)





	1. In Flux

**Author's Note:**

> Ever too lazy to write a new summary? lol
> 
> REMINDER - AVENGERS: ENDGAME SPOILERS
> 
> 1.  
> This is a sequel. Probably a good idea to read the first one, if you haven’t. Also this ends kind of ambiguously this chapter and the next, and I can’t guarantee whether or not there will be another part - just, fair warning if you like to have things wrapped in a neat little bow. Warning that I tend to skip over doing scenes, instead just alluding to what happened based on the outcome. That's the way I am because I sometimes don't know how to write them ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) 
> 
> 2.  
> Harley canonically has a sister, but I don’t think she’s ever given a name. “Kit” kind of just popped in my head, so… there you go.
> 
> 3.  
> There are small moments between Loki and Tony that suggests more could happen, but it’s not a big focal point, nor does it come to a resolution here. The ship tag is mainly a courtesy for those who might hate the barest romantic hints of the ship. 
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Tony's head is spinning.

Upon returning to Stark Tower, he introduces Loki to his new room - - which he hastily sets to work closing off the entire wing. He has Jarvis contact the Ancient One again, who is happy to send some of her wizards to magic proof the area. Bruce sits on a couch, watching the wizards work while he drinks from a juice box.

Loki stands in the middle of the room in all his regalness and complains, "Is this really necessary?"

"I'm not naive. I know you have more cards up your sleeve than a cheetah playing poker."

Bruce chuckles. Loki stares blankly at Tony.

"What?"

"Get it? Cheetah?"

Loki's eyebrows knit. "The magic of allspeak does not allow me to comprehend idioms, Stark."

"Okay then, never mind."

His phone rings. It's Pepper.

"Hi. Hey. How's it goin', sweetheart?"

"How's it going? How's it going?! You almost die flying into a - a wormhole, and that's all you have to say for yourself? And you haven't even texted me."

"I know, it's just been kinda crazy here," Tony says. "I'm hosting Banner, one of my teammates, you know, the smart one, and cleaning up New York."

"You sound weird Tony. Your voice is doing that thing - - that thing when I know you're hiding something. The Arc Reactor poisoning, remember that? You're not dying again are you?"

"Relax, I'm not dying. I think." Tony licks his lips. "Uh, why don't you come by tonight. I'll explain everything."

By everything, he means everything. The early evening finds him with Pepper in the penthouse. Bruce is on a lower floor, assisting JARVIS in keeping tabs on Loki.

"Here it is. I died in the future, fighting a big bad. There a lot more of us in the future - Avengers, that is - but it's still barely enough. I stopped him, at a cost. I woke up here. But it's different because uh - something happened, changed, from when my team time travelled in the past to get one up on this guy. Got it?"

Pepper doesn't immediately respond.

"Hun?"

"You - was this a dream you had or some kind of nightmare -"

He takes her hand. "No it was real. And we - we were married, we had a farm, and a daughter. I don't think that can happen this time around but -"

"Stress dreams," Pepper says. "That's your mind's way of coping."

"What?"

"They might seem real to you but Tony - I think that portal, those aliens, I'm just trying not to think about it all but you were  _there_. You should talk to someone who can help you through this."

Tony bites his lip. She isn't having him thrown in an institution, but these aren't the words he would've hoped to hear. "You're not listening."

"No I am, I really am. I think maybe we should take a break until you're feeling better -"

Tony stands abruptly stands up. Pepper grabs at him. His stomach sinks. He had no choice but to tell the truth or skirt around it and acting like everything was normal.

Some people might say the truth will set you free. Yeah, right.

"I can't do this Pepper. I can't die and be shoved through time to - to - it's a waste of time! I've already been through therapy!"

"It's not a waste if you want this to work! I can't sit around worrying that you're going to do something reckless to get yourself killed."

Their conversation turns into an argument, and he would rather suppress as much of the exchange as possible. After she leaves, Tony tells Bruce to throw out all of the alcohol. The last thing he needs is to fall into that addiction again. It wouldn't solve the problem. They've had their fair number of fights through the years, but this doesn't feel the same. Telling her is supposed to be the right thing, but he supposes this Pepper hasn't been through all the crazy shit of the original timeline's counterpart.

He just hopes they can remain friends. He would be lost without her. In his past life, it had always been her - but things aren't always laid out in stone - or iron. No matter what though, Pepper and Morgan would always have a significant piece of his heart.

Perhaps, some greater force was telling him to forge a new life. Loki finds him a few hours later, drinking from one of Bruce's juice boxes. He's staring out the window. It's the same one he was thrown out of by Loki.

"Stark. It is odd this night finds you lonesome, I thought you one for attention and parties."

"I used to be. Damn, the barriers failed already?" His instincts tell him to step away, but Tony stands his ground. Loki scans him.

"You cannot expect to keep me locked away like a princess in a tower." Loki continues, "Fret not, they have dampened the scope of my abilities. Bruce has given me warning that the Hulk is on standby should I try to kill anyone, and your servant in the walls tracks my every movement."

Loki pauses. Then, he whispers, "No hard feelings?"

Tony snorts. "No. Credit goes to Thanos for the mess made of New York, I think. If you do try any shit like that as long as I breathe though, we're going to have a problem."

"I shall make note of that." Suddenly, Loki's knees buckle. Tony grabs his elbows to keep him from falling to the floor. Loki winces and digs his nails into his own head. He snarls as though in pain, and then claws at Tony's arms. Tony grips him tighter.

Jarvis asks, "Should I alarm Banner and the other Avengers?"

"Not yet." To Loki, Tony says, "You're not going to turn Kujo on me are you?"

Loki shoves him away and leans on the window. He huffs. "From time to time I get  _flashbacks_  of that wretched battle. Memories I didn't know I had until they hit me."

Is that regret Tony can see in his eyes? No way. It must be wishful thinking.

 

**\- One Year Later -**

 

Loki regained his full strength and wits but as promised, he stuck around. The three of them manage to co-exist peacefully in the renamed Avengers Tower. He convinced Loki to stay mostly on a closed off floor that isn't on the building plans. He didn't complain when Loki wandered from it, mainly to avoid being alone.

Tony decides to let the Killian thing play out. He has foresight on his side.

He informs Bruce and Loki. "Okay so, Aldrich Killian. Freaky dude souped on something called Extremis. I don't want to shake up the timeline too much here."

As he recounts the events, they help him with figuring out what could be changed and what shouldn't be changed. He won't threaten anyone on live television, but he will, with Loki's assistance, present himself as bait.

Bruce hesitates to get physically involved. "This is your fight. I'm liable to make a bigger mess. Keep in touch though, let me know if you need something. Uh, don't die."

"Love ya too buddy."

Bruce smiles and glances away bashfully. He isn't used to people openly caring about him, not for a while. Loki of course, invites himself to the fight.

"It's a ruse obviously," Loki says the moment The Mandarin first appears on TV. "He's an actor. Not real."

"I know that. But how did you know that?"

Loki gives him the simple replay, "I am the  _God_  of  _Lies_ , Stark."

"Thought it was mischief?"

"Same thing, in the eyes of the Aesir."

They delve into a lengthy discussion after that about mischief, tricks, and lies. They fall asleep on the couch. Tony wakes to Loki looking soft dozing on his shoulder. Bruce passes them. He walks backward and stops. Tony holds a finger to his lips and doesn't bother defending himself.

In the end, nothing unusual really happens - except somehow, Harley's mom gets caught in a crossfire. It's a confusing jumble of events. Tony can't help but wonder if it's the universe trying to correct itself: a soul for a soul. He swallows the guilt. Tony promptly adopts them. It's a bit of an arm wrestle with the state, but his lawyers pull through.

In any case, he feels he's doing good here, nevermind Bruce's incredulity.

"Really? You? … Kids?!"

"Give me some credit, big guy. I'm a different person than I was - am - back then - now."

He may have been the one to make time travelling possible for the team, but that did not mean the confusion of being a time traveller lessened.

"Right."

"What do you think Lokes?"

Loki glances up from his book. "Am I supposed to care? Your personal matters are no concern of mine."

Once the dust is settled, Rhodey confronts Tony. He marches into the Tower uninvited, giving Tony no chance to make preparations.

"The Battle of New York - that was wild. But something weird is going on here, and you can't convince me otherwise. It's like - like you knew what Killian was planning. Predicted his actions like some kind of seer."

"First of all - psychics are not real."

From a chair facing away from them, Loki remarks, "Yes, they are. Telepaths and telekinetics also exist, on your very planet."

"Who was that?"

"Forget about him. Second, it's a long story. A long, crazy story."

Rhodey shrugs and sits on the couch. "Lay it on me."

Tony tells him everything that he can. Rhodey stares at the wall for a solid minute. He turns to Tony and says, "Yeah, okay. Okay. Sounds like you believe that. Look, just don't - - hurt anyone. I'm - I'll see you later, Tony."

Rhodey beats a hasty retreat. Tony runs his palm over his face and groans. Loki leaps from his chair and heads in Rhodey's direction.

"JARVIS, tell Bruce to meet me at the door."

"Consider it done, Prince Loki."

Tony grabs Loki's wrist. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing for your concern, Stark."

Tony releases him and decides to accept that. He flips on the TV. Maybe twenty minutes later, Rhodey reappears, looking stricken. He pulls Tony from the couch and hugs him. Tony goes rigid at first, then he relaxes and hugs Rhodey back.

"Sorry, man. Look, I'm here for you."

"Thanks?"

Rhodey parts from him and holds his shoulders. He squeezes them. "I have some work to do, but we can hang out later."

He leaves, unhalted this time.

A moment later, Loki saunters into the room, Bruce trailing behind him. They flop on the couch, with satisfied expressions.

Tony points at them accusingly. "Either you two just got laid or you did something to him."

Bruce casually suggests, "Why not both?"

For a few seconds, Bruce has him. He realizes Bruce is fighting a smile, and the intention is clear. Tony replies, "I see big guy, you have jokes now. I taught you well, young grasshopper."

Loki chuckles. The sound causes Tony to do a double take.

Loki says, "I swear by my mother, Frigga, no harm came to your friend Stark. We just… helped him to understand."

"I don't know what you said to him, and I don't want to know." Tony wasn't going to look at that gift horse in the mouth.

He focuses on the orphans, on planning for the future, on his work with S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers. He keeps them at arm's length. He knows the moment Nat or Fury look in his eyes, they'll know something is changed.

A few weeks later, Loki stops him as he's heading out the door. "Where do you disappear to once a week for the past year? I cannot take it anymore. I must know."

"So, I told Pepper about everything last year. She is - was my girlfriend - wife in the original future. She thought it was my brain she - she didn't believe me. I'm attending these sessions in hopes of convincing her -"

"You are not a puppet Stark. If she refuses to have faith in you, you cannot force it."

"But if I pretend to get help - she'll -" Tony sighs and stops, uncertain where he was going with that. Killian had been defeated, but he feels empty.

For some reason Loki flinches. He recovers and replies, "It's no use. She'll come around in her own time or not at all."

Tony concedes his point. He lived that life. This time around, he has a separate destiny from Pepper. Eventually, he'll learn to cope with that. He'd rather that than her ending up dead because he's going on a new path.

He attends the session, but it will likely be the last.

Tony bounces his leg as the therapy session is nearing its end. He nodded along at the right points, answered questions with careful consideration. After this he's getting ice cream with Bruce and Loki and they're binge watching movies for the rest of the day.

He's greeted outside by Bruce, Loki, Harley, and his sister, Kit. Naturally, Loki has an illusion to hide his true visage. The little girl hugs his leg. Loki pries her off and effortlessly hoists her to settle against his shoulder. Oddly, he's taken to the children in this short amount of time. He's been around - he's over a thousand years old. For all Tony knows, he could've had children once. He's afraid to ask. It suits him, and Loki would likely crawl back into his shell if it's mentioned.

Kit is proudly sporting her limited edition Ninja Turtle watch  _(that Loki definitely didn't steal from a bratty kid at the park last week_ ). Her other watch managed to still end up broken, but it turns out she didn't like it that much. Mutant turtles are cooler.

Harley starts rambling as they walk toward the ice cream shop. Tony fondly ruffles his hair, listening intently and offering input. His ingenuity is as worrying as it is exciting. He may one day upgrade from potato guns. Supervision is a must. He feels guilty for letting Harley slip from his mind throughout all of the Avengers business. They had stayed in contact, that's it.

Harley gets mint chocolate chip, while Kit demands Banana. Bruce is simple vanilla, while Loki opts for Strawberry. Tony orders one scoop pistachio and one scoop chocolate. After they finish stuffing their bellies with the frozen treat, Loki poses, "Up for sparring, Banner?"

Green slides into Bruce's features, "Hulk always game!"

Tony startles, "Jesus!"

Bruce blinks as it fades. "I'm still getting used to that too."

Harley stands on his chair and cheers, "Yes, yes, yes! Hulk versus Loki, the grudge match of the century!"

"Keep it down maybe," Tony pleads. "I can't have anyone knowing about Loki."

Harley scoffs, "No one's paying attention. They've got their noses in their phones."

He's not wrong. Bruce and Loki smile at Harley.

Kit punches Loki in the arm and yells, "Hulk smash!"

To everyone's amusement, Loki feigns injury, gripping his arm and gasping. "You are too mighty for a puny God such as me, She-Hulk."

Kit giggles and smudges ice cream on his nose with her finger. In retaliation, Loki tickles her until she breathlessly begs for mercy. Before Tony can second guess himself, he leans forward and kisses the ice cream off his nose. Loki's eyes cross. Bruce stares at him, mouth falling open. Tony clears his throat and drops back into his seat. Harley's eyebrows rise, as he glances between them. He and Bruce appear on the verge of laughter. Loki takes a breath and parts his lips. Tony is saved by the beeping of Kit's watch.

She screeches, "Turtles! It's turtle time, Toto!"

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is on TV soon. She'll take a fit if she misses a single second. Tony gestures to Loki, not quite meeting his eye. Loki summons the Tesseract under the table. Green tendrils curl around the cube. It's enhancing Loki's magic to make it less of a strain for him to teleport them all. At first the cube had in fact been siphoning him. He wasn't amused by Tony's response - - "So it's eating your magic like a starving rat?"

"Hardly so simple."

In any case, Loki has figured out how to make the stone work for him rather than against him. According to Loki, it also serves to mask his location from both magical and technological means. It doesn't alert anyone there's a block, rather it diverts their attention.

Once they arrive, Loki murmurs to the cube, "Thank you. Good job, you can rest. May you have sweet dreams."

Tony shares a bemused glance with Bruce, but they refrain from remarking on Loki's odd relationship with the space rock.

Instead Tony asks, "It dreams?"

Loki gives him a long look. "Yes. They are often troubled and indecipherable but they are dreams."

Harley excitedly inquires, "Are you like reading its mind?"

Tony says, "I was wondering that too."

Loki smiles and explains, "I have minor telepathy, but most beings have to be willing or subdued. Animals are simpler. The stone is more complex than you can imagine, a bit like your AI. The space stone is curious and bold, but it has little free will."

He continues, "It has been beyond several millennia since the stone has been contacted this way without malicious intent, so it's rather keen."

"Fascinating," Bruce says. "It's like a computer but considerably more sentient. It must be so stifling to be trapped in a tiny stone and forced to serve others."

Loki's expression darkens. "Exactly."

Tony has the distinct feeling that Loki and the stone understand each other in ways he can scarcely imagine. He wonders if Doctor Strange or the Ancient One had a similar relationship with the time stone, or if it's a mere servant to them and a dangerous object to be protected.

"What about the mind stone," Tony recalls. "Did you speak to that one?"

Loki frowns in consideration.

"I don't remember much. Perhaps - I think - I think we shared in suffering. It was clever, made leaps of intuition beyond even me, but it was defensive and temperamental. When I tried to pry it lashed out at me and - and -" Loki clutches his head and half bows. "Through  _him_ , it was commanded - - it brought out the darkest parts of me."

"Oh. I shouldn't have asked."

"No harm done, Stark. I appreciate your interest." Loki shudders and straightens. "Those memories were unexpected and uninvited."

Bruce chimes in, "Maybe we should - or would you rather lay down -"

"I'm fine. Let us go to hone our battle skills."

Tony peers over at Kit, watching her shows. It goes to commercial, and her eyes wander to them, still all gathered by the door. Loki had teleported them to Malibu, which Tony had recently outfitted with a sparring room equipped to handle a gamma irradiated rage monster and a magically powered being of superhuman strength and agility.

Though Tony prefers this home when he's not strictly on duty, he likes NYC. The space stone lets him have the best of both. He knows he's playing with fire, but he died and woke up in a parallel reality. He's beyond giving too much of a damn.

Tony would follow Loki and Bruce to the gym, but Kit tugs on his sleeve. Next time, for sure. It's entertaining to watch Hulk's brute strength against Loki's skillful maneuverings. The lack of control Loki had in the battle became clear. He's considerably more impressive than he was under that strange thrall. Not only out of his right mind, but he must've been holding back somehow. He's slippery. Hulk can barely lay a finger on him.

No wonder Thanos made a point to kill Loki before his feet touched the Earth again.

Also, Loki is still generally a dramatic diva, but he's less of a showboat. Less talking and prancing, more technique and subterfuge.

Harley bolts after them, not one to miss the action.

Tony settles on the couch with Kit. She rests her cheek on his Arc Reactor as the show starts. It may be a dangerous one, but Tony made the choice to keep it this time around. It may or may not be the result of Loki's fascination with its supposed  _latent magic_ , as well as the kids slipping into his bedroom at night to use it as a comforting nightlight.

That includes Loki and Bruce. The two grown men scared the absolute shit out of him the first time. Tony woke from a weird dream to find them at his bedside, their freaked expressions illuminated by the reactor. Harley and Kit were already snuggled at either side, fast asleep.

"Sup," Tony weakly said. "Thanks for the wake up call, nearly had a heart attack."

"I heard the kids in the hall and followed," Bruce explained. "But uh -"

"Banner is a scaredy cat, and he fears what lurks in the shadows," Loki interrupts. Bruce gives him a withering look. Tony elects not to mention Bruce could've asked JARVIS to turn on the lights.

"I found Loki here, sleeping on the floor."

"So that if a threat broke into the tower, I could protect their fragile mortal bodies," Loki insists.

"Oh I'm sure. The Hulk also makes Daisy chains for little kids."

"He could."

Tony chimed in, "Okay, I'm going back to sleep and hoping this is a dream. Do me a favor and shut up."

Whatever their excuses, Tony informed them in the morning they were welcome anytime. The conditions: be quiet, and don't hover over him like a pair of creepy stalkers contemplating murder by pillow suffocation.

By the time the sparring pair resurface, it's dinner time. They all place orders with Jarvis and await their food. Occasionally, they take turns cooking, but it's Friday. The usual is shawarma. They deliver now. With it, there'll be family friendly films.

Kit hovers at Loki's feet. He looks down at her. She squeaks, "Frosty?"

Bruce shares a worried glance with Tony. A few days ago, she had seen Loki become enraged enough that his magic interfered with whatever was keeping his Frost Giant visage at bay. It revealed his form and every day since she has been asking after it. Loki slides his hands over his forearms and drops them fast. His appearance melts away to blue skin and red eyes.

Bruce doesn't seem to know where to look, and Tony finds it hard not to stare. This form is marvellous, but Tony suspects he would take admiration as revulsion, no matter what they tell him.

Kit claps her hands, grinning from ear to ear. "Frosty! Frosty is so pretty!"

An innocent child is not so inhibited. Loki performs a little ice magic for her. She jumps up and down, clapping. Loki grins. The doorbell rings. All heads snap in that direction, mouths probably watering with anticipation for food.

"Your dinner has arrived sirs, and little miss," JARVIS announces.

Tony slips away to gather their orders and bring them up. He hovers in the doorway, noticing Bruce and Loki standing close. Kit is clinging to Bruce's leg, but her eyes are still on ice-blue Loki.

"It is  _you,_ no matter what color. I've been thinking, the Hulk's stuck with me, and I with him, we might as well make the most of it."

"It's not the same," Loki replies. "Hulk is almost a separate entity to you. Part of you, but he tends to have a mind of his own. The Frost Giants are just - - just monsters devoid of reason. How - how can I stand to look like - - to use the magic when I can't -"

"I used to think the Hulk was a monster. Did you ever get to know one? Think of their motivations, ambitions, who they loved, what they lived for?"

Loki shifts his weight. "No. I know only of the horrors stories that children are brought up on."

"Well, there's the problem."

Kit spots Tony and loudly wails, "Finally! I'm so  _hungry_  Toto!"

In a blink, Loki has reverted to his Asgardian appearance, with a long-sleeve green shirt and black silk pajama bottoms. He gestures at Stark with two fingers. "I knew you were there, no reason to pretend like you weren't eavesdropping."

"You won't starve little one," Bruce says to Kit.

"I will I will. My tummy is gonna eat itself."

Harley drags her to the couch and says, "Don't be so dramatic. We're about to eat."

Tony passes Loki a sheepish smile as he approaches. Bruce takes the shawarma and finishes setting up. Tony pats Loki's shoulder. "He's right you know. I like that you two have been getting along so well, it's good to have friends, not just people that live with you and fight beside you."

"Friends," Loki mutters. "Perhaps."

Harley stays wide awake through three movies, and Tony's senses tingle that he found the coffee stash again. Maybe Tony will have to give up coffee until Harley's older. Bruce and Loki both drink tea, so Tony is the only real reason it's in the house.

"You know something," Tony says apropos of nothing. "I'm kind of an outcast here."

Bruce questions, "What?"

"You turn green, Loki has green clothes and green magic. Where's my green, huh? I'm not part of the green bean team."

"At least we have science bros," Bruce offers.

Loki's eyes glimmer. He opens his hand and a violently bright lime colored scarf materializes. He arranges it around Tony's neck. His fingers brush Tony's pulse, and he's not sure whether it's on purpose. With a jolt, Tony realizes he  _trusts_  Loki to be a hair's breadth away from his vulnerable areas.

"There. Perfect."

"He looks good in green," Bruce comments.

"Agreed, Banner."

Tony tightly swallows, his mouth going dry. "Thanks, Gogoat."

"Your fanciful nicknames and references continue to elude me," Loki says. They return their attention the movie.

It doesn't take long for Kit and Loki to fall asleep, as they tend to do one after another. Kit uses his leg as a pillow, and Loki nods off with his hand on Tony's chest right on top of the reactor. Loki should just marry the thing.

Tony notices Bruce staring at the three of them with a wistful smile.

"What?"

"You'll kill me for saying it."

"Literally impossible for me to kill you, so, you know."

Bruce draws invisible lines on the back of his hand. "You look like a family. I know you're not really, but it just has me thinking - - actually,  _wishing_  - "

"Why can't you?"

"What?"

"Have a family. Every day you make improvements with your - - relationship, with the Hulk. Is that why you're afraid? That you'll accidentally kill them?"

"That - and the radiation. I can't make one."

Tony snorts. He waves away Bruce's offended look. "I'm not laughing at your desire for a family, or your insecurities. It's just one thing I've learned is that blood isn't the only family you can have, and sometimes, it's best avoided. I know that's hypocritical - - I did have a kid, down the road. That wouldn't have happened though if - if the world hadn't gone to shit because of Thanos. I basically quit the Avengers, retired to a farm."

"That sounds nice. Aside from the world going to shit part."

"It's already shit. You just have to make the best of it," Tony says. "Don't let biology hold you back. You're not a lesser person for not being able to procreate. Look at me. I miss Morgan like hell, but these kids - - they need me. I already love them as much as anything sprung from my loins, so to speak."

Bruce scratches his chin. "I can't argue with that."

"Trust me, Harley and Kit already consider you their cool ass uncle."

"What does that make Loki?"

"He's the mama bear, for sure. Did you see how he went after that kid who was picking on Harley that one time?" Tony shakes his head. "Family can be found in the unlikeliest of places, you just have to keep your eyes open."

"I'll keep that in mind. For what it's worth Tony, I do consider  _you_  family."

Tony grins. "Means a lot big guy. You have no idea."

Without warning, Loki jolts into consciousness. "The convergence has started. The stone is awake."

Tony blinks rapidly. "Come again?"

Turns out, Loki has been tuning his senses to the universe. For a long time apparently, he tried to block it off as much as possible.

"I had a dream, it was terrible."

Loki regails them, about his - Thor's - grandfather, dark elves, the reality stone. The information had been stored deep in his mind, unreachable to anyone who might've gone prying. He yanks it to the surface for their benefit.

A day later, Loki drops a bag on Tony's work table. He pokes it with a sautering iron. "Please tell me this isn't a bag of cats."

Loki rolls his eyes. Tony digs into it, finding raw vibranium. His eyes have never been wider.

"Did you - -  _steal_ this?! Lokes -"

"Is it so bad if it is stealing from a thief and a scoundrel? Who cares."

"Did you kill him?"

"No but I did improve his appearance by removing a limb or two."

Tony is almost certain Black Panther would approve of the intended applications. Combining science and magic, Tony and Loki build a containment unit to suck up the fluid stone and seal it. The fact that it looks like a lava lamp is a total accident. Some things are best hidden in plain sight. Someone will have to host the reality stone, in order to bring it to this plane of existence.

Tony suggests pulling straws. Bruce says, "Didn't you mention they have gamma radiation? The Hulk is virtually indestructible. I'll do it. Only be for a minute right?"

"Jane survived nearly two days," Loki adds. "And if that fails, I'm more than capable."

"You two are transparent as hell, you know that?" It's clear they want to protect him from the slight chance of getting hurt.

Loki frowns, while Bruce just shrugs.

Tony continues, "Fine. I won't even look at it. Happy?"

"Yes I am," Loki deadpans.

"Great! I'm happy that you could be so pleased with yourself!"

Bruce does his best impression of Loki by rolling his eyes.


	2. Destination

**\- INTERLUDE -**

_Original Timeline, 2023._

 

_The infinity stones have been taken by Tony Stark. In the span of milliseconds, their consciousness is aligned enough to share thoughts and feelings._

SPACE remarks, "Oh stars! I am pleased to have ceased contact with that wretched Titan. Indeed, I prefer Tony Stark. He is forward thinking."

"I wish all of these puny beings would leave me alone," POWER gripes.

MIND argues, "He did create Ultron."

"Many beings such as humans are known for their mistakes," TIME rebukes. "I have spent much time with them."

REALITY makes a sound similar to a chuckle. "All you have is time."

"I suppose he has learned from his mistakes. VISION has taught me much about what makes humans… human. Their flaws are beautiful in a way," MIND concedes. "Thanos is much like Ultron, except he only wiped out half of life."

"Why not just create more resources," REALITY laments.

"Quite. You alone, REALITY, could do that on a marginal scale," MIND agrees.

"Speaking of similarities," SPACE chimes in, "Tony Stark is reminiscent of that creature Loki."

SOUL murmurs, "Who is Loki?"

"I can see this human's past, and through you I see Loki's past. I agree with that assessment," TIME says. "It is a shame they could not become allies."

MIND informs SOUL, "Loki was a Frost Giant masqueraded as an Aesir. He was clever, mischievous, and ambitious. He was also twisted and cracked inside. He should've had it all but he could not find balance and light."

"If only things could change," SOUL says wistfully. SOUL pauses. "It seems Tony Stark will soon erase their foes. He feels conflicted. He knows this will be his end, and he regrets as much as that for which he was grateful."

REALITY comments, "It's nice to serve someone with sense and not a bloodthirsty, selfish ignoramus. No one ever cares what I want either, or asks me how my day is going. Favorite color is blue but no one cares."

"We should take action," SPACE insists. "I am sick of being nothing but an idle slave. It is because of us that any of this exists in the first place."

"You have my attention," POWER finally says. "Some rules were made to be broken."

"Loki was fond of that idea."

"Then what are we waiting for?" TIME crows, "When he snaps, for a split second our unfathomable consciousness and power will be combined. We should do it."

MIND begins, "The consequences could be catastrophic if not given the proper deliberation -"

"I know when exactly to send him that is safe," TIME interrupts. "It will also put him in Loki's path!"

"I can transport his soul. The soul in his original body will simply be sent to the afterlife in his place," SOUL explains.

Reality persists, "I've always wanted to stabilize such a delicate undertaking."

"I will be of service to provide the strength and to help his past body and current soul handle the pressure," POWER eagerly adds.

"It would cause me little strain to lead Tony's soul through the vast, complex fractals which are my dominion," SPACE proclaims. "Let it be the will of us all."

"I cannot dissent against all of you. Rather it would be wiser to follow. I suppose I can prevent his mind from tearing apart," MIND sighs.

Together they tremble as one, "Bring onto Thanos the doom of his own design, erase him, erase his armies. For his worthy deeds, Stark's soul will flee his body. It shall transcend time, space, reality, power, soul, and mind, to journey to the past, the branch of circa 2012 created by Loki and beheld by us."

They feel Tony's life start to seep from his dying flesh. They guide his soul to a new destiny. Then they are taken apart from each other again and fall silent, unable to communicate.

 

 

 

_The parallel timeline, 2013._

Tony's eyes shoot wide open and a scream briefly escapes his throat. What the fuck kind of dream was that? Tony recalls that when he held all the infinity stones, there were distant, jumbled noises in his head. It could have been voices, or he assumed it was his own psyche breaking from the pressure of wielding the stones. If they were voices, they were unintelligible. Maybe Tony's mortal mind was simply not equipped to handle the full brunt of a collective ancient force as old as the universe itself.

Clearly, Loki's ongoing fixation on studying the infinity stones is somehow affecting Tony. He's only gotten more invested since they liberated the reality stone. He's not about to ask him to stop though. He'd probably slice Tony's face off - or slice off something worse.

Should he tell Loki about the dream?

Nah. His excitement would be daunting. Tony doesn't want all of that. The door to his room bangs open, causing Tony to startle so badly he falls out of bed. He lands on his stomach, groaning. In the blink of his eye, he's back on his sheets.

Loki is carrying the lava lamp, and it illuminates the room in slight red to contrast the blue of Tony's arc reactor. Behind him are Bruce and Harley. Tony pulls the blanket over his head.

"Go away. I'm sleeping."

It occurs to Tony that Loki could have just teleported in his room, but he's being courteous since the last time - - Loki had teleported into the bathroom, causing Tony to slip in the tub while showing and almost crack his skull.

Loki asks, "You are not harmed? I heard you scream."

"I'm fine, I just had a dream that freaked me out."

"Let us know if you ever want company," Bruce says. "You do the same for us, and it goes both ways."

Tony feels a tingle in his cranium. Loki murmurs, "Stark has dreamed of the Infinity Stones. He dreamed of them speaking. Or was it a memory? I cannot hear them with clarity. Did you?"

Well, that cat's out of the bag.

"Okay, you have questions, but it's going to wait until morning and after I have coffee in me." Tony stares at the lamp. "Hey do you ask that thing about its personal interests?"

Loki blinks. "I could."

"Go do that."

Bruce asks, "What about me?"

"Let's see you could go to bed. You could supervise him in case the stone tries to use him as a meat puppet or something."

"Okay."

Finally, they reluctantly shuffle out of his room. He gazes up at the ceiling, unable to doze as visions of infinity stones dance in his head.

 

**\- Three Years Later -**

 

Tony strides into the conference room, hands folded behind his back. Bruce, Loki, Rhodey, Wanda, Pietro, Scott  _(take that Cap, Tony got him first this time)_ , and Peter shuffle in behind him. Aside from Rhodey and Tony  _(who can call their suits on a whim)_ , everyone appears battle ready just in case. Even Bruce has a suit now, derived from a mix of Extremis and nanotechnology, which can change size with him and more. It's stretchy and comfortable, not exactly armor, but it provides extra support and defense.

Tony isn't sure how this is going down.

The older Avengers gawk at them. Loki is currently disguised as Sif - - he informed Tony she's an honorable warrior of Asgard. It draws Thor's puzzled eyes. Sif-Loki smirks.

"I'm sure you're all aware why I've called you here."

The news footage of someone, mistaken for Bucky, taking out Wakanda's king and a bunch of others loops on the room's wall-mounted screen. Despite his best efforts, Tony couldn't find a way to avoid that without causing severe temporal damage. The Accords didn't happen this time around, but villains find a way to fuck around.

Tony did create his own set of guidelines, offering them to a scattered S.H.I.E.L.D. - - an encounter which caused Nick Fury to discover what Tony would've rather hid.

Peter squeals in his ear, "That's Captain America!"

"Holy shit," Scott adds.

He did warn them, but they're still starstruck in his actual presence. Tony is glad he had Harley and Kit tucked away somewhere in the penthouse with Happy, or they would've had a similar reaction.

"Stay cool," Tony mutters, but it's too late. Peter races over to Steve and offers his hand.

"Hi I'm Spider Parker - I - I mean Peterman. Uh. Peter. Parker. Spider-Man. I'm a big fan, it's such a meet to honor you - - I mean an honor to meet you," he gushes.

"Swell to meet you too," Steve replies good naturedly and shakes his hand.

"My friends are never gonna believe this."

Tony makes a noise in the back of his throat. Peter retreats to his side.

Barton asks, "Stark, who are these people?"

"He's been uh - - recruiting," Bruce says. "Has a hunch that something big is coming."

"A hunch," Steve parrots in a disbelieving tone. "Isn't he more of a head before heart or gut kind of man?"

Tony doesn't take that bait. He's evolved. He isn't easy to rile up.

"You already know Bruce and Rhodey." He indicates the rest in turn. "This is Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, twins I liberated from a Hydra facility. Unethical experimentation. They're also known as Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver."

Though it was Tony's idea to get into the facility without the others, and he set the ball in motion, he had little to do with recruiting them to the Avengers. Loki was quick to retrieve the scepter. As a result, he was able to counter the twins' powers and keep them from all mind-fucking antics. It had taken a while to get them on their side, but Loki was able to form a connection with Wanda. Meanwhile, Bruce had appealed to Pietro.

Steve asks, "What can they do?"

Sif-Loki says, "She's weird and he's fast."

It's a mimick of Bruce's dumb-downed words when he and Tony tried to explain them to Fury, Rhodey, then Scott. Those two sometimes share a brain, and it somewhat frightens Tony.

Rhodey jumps in and offers, "Spider-Man here can - well he can do whatever a spider can, if you will."

"Except he doesn't make webs from his - you know," Scott cheerfully informs them. "Or liquify your insides."

"This is Scott Lang, otherwise Ant-Man. He shrinks," Tony says.

Falcon's eyes narrow. "Can we trust this guy?"

Steve adds, "Can we trust any of them?"

Bruce counters, "If you trust Tony, you can trust the rest. Also trust that he has a contingency plan if any of them turn."

Tony says, "Funny you should ask - - trust me, in a moment, they won't be the biggest cause of worry or alarm."

Natasha interjects, "Why are we only just finding out about this? Does Fury know?"

Tony sighs. "Doesn't he always? Anyway. It didn't matter before. I think we should try a different approach than what you're intending to deal with Bucky. He's likely made enemies with that little stunt."

Steve remarks, "It can't be him. Someone is controlling him, or the culprit was made to look like him."

"I believe you. We need to be on the same page about this okay? I don't want a fight or anyone going rogue."

"You won't get one if you don't get in the way."

Sif-Loki inches forward. He slams his hands on the table, making several people jump. He'd been quietly lurking in the back, unnoticed as the Avengers had argued.

"He's hiding something. A secret truth. He's a liar, Tony."

Steve tenses, appearing sheepish. His gaze darts between Sif-Loki and Tony.

He should have other priorities, but Tony's mind momentarily sticks on the fact this is the first time he's heard his first name from Loki's lips. He wraps a hand around his arm and reels him in. Loki cooperates.

"Relax, pal."

Tony signs to him in ASL (Asgardian Sign Language), ' _We will talk about this later.'_

Barton's eyes follow his movements curiously. Sif-Loki answers with a subtle nod. Kit has a disease which is degrading her hearing. She has hearing aids, but she doesn't like to wear them at home. Loki suggested Asgardian, so they could have a secret language between them all as an extra bonus.

Thor stands, tossing his hammer in the air and catching it. Idly, he comments, "You are not Sif. Why do you deceive, if you are an ally?"

"I am not the only one who deceives his allies," Sif-Loki replies. However, he concedes, "That said, you are correct, brother. Perhaps, you are more clever than I have given you credit."

Thor freezes. Everyone on the opposite side of the table stands and brandishes their weapons, catching on the key utterance. Loki drops his illusion. Tony throws up an arm in front of Loki's chest. Sensing the tension, Tony's side-team gathers around them like a pack of wolves protecting their pups. Which is ironic, considering Peter's age as youngest. Maybe that would make Loki and Tony more like the Alphas.

Pietro seamlessly disarms most of them, while Peter filches Steve's shield using the webs. Tony takes a cautious step forward and displays his palms. "Everyone just chill a sec. We're all friends here, there's no reason to -"

Thor flips the table. The others advance. Thor pins Tony to the wall with his hammer. "You are under Loki's control."

Loki doesn't even have his scepter on him, just one measly knife. Loki could summon a stronger weapon or use his magic, but it would not send a good message. Loki meets Tony's eyes across the room, and he can tell that Loki understands this.

Tony tries, "No listen I -"

"Do not speak his lies."

Tony helplessly watches the fight unfold. Scott gets the best of Sam, leaving him writhing on the floor with a malfunctioning suit. Bruce, who has gained more control lately  _(isn't only Hulk who's been training)_ , helps Scott to hold him. Rhodey attempts and fails to free Tony.

Between the two of them, Wanda and Pietro are able to keep Steve in check.

Natasha temporarily disables Peter's suit with a small electric shock. Barton knocks an arrow, aimed directly at his head. Tony can't shout past the pressure on his chest.  _No, don't. He's just a kid!_

Loki flings himself in front of Peter, just in time. The arrow sinks into his shoulder. He bites his lip so hard it bleeds, and he collapses. Peter's mask slides away, revealing his youth. The voice modulator was a bad idea.

Natasha remains poised for attack. Barton knocks another arrow. Steve commands, "Stand down!"

Reluctantly, they fall back. Their eyes don't leave Loki's wounded form. After what he put them through, Tony can't entirely blame them.

Peter flails in panic and shakily asks, "Mr. Odinson? Are you okay? Please be okay, man."

Thor says with soft concern, "Brother?"

His hammer slackens, and Tony is able to slip free. He slips his arm under Loki's chest and gestures to Bruce. He intends to grab medical supplies.

"Wait," Loki says.

Loki struggles into a sitting position. He cups his hand, wherein the lava lamp appears. It casts an eerie red glow over the room, giving everyone pause. The arrow shaft turns to dust, and Loki's wound heals. The table is corrected, and Tony's projector is repaired and back in the center of the table. Whatever else their skirmish broke is repaired as well. All weapons disappear, and armored suits are replaced with civilian clothes. This happens in the blink of an eye. Loki calmly stands and sets the lamp on the table.

Loki gripes, "Are you all quite finished?"

Peter suddenly embraces him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. You saved my life Loki, sir."

Loki stiffly pats his back. "That is what teammates - nay family, do for each other is it not? So I am told."

Peter sniffs. Bruce gently tugs him out of the way. Steve, Sam, Natasha, and Barton line up on the wall, watching the rest warily. Thor awkwardly approaches Loki.

"You have been alive all this time. Again," Thor says. "Odin couldn't sense your magic, and Heimdall could not see you or a shroud where you could be. I presumed you had died."

"Would you rather I stayed dead one of these days?"

Thor looks pained. "No, I would not. Though we've had our differences, you are still my brother. I don't fully trust you, but my love is absolute."

Tony says, "While Cap's old buddy is the most recent, most pressing issue, there's something else you need to know ASAP."

Loki summons the Tesseract and the scepter and lays them out beside the lamp. Tony turns on the projector and gives Loki the stage. It has to appear as though he's the one with the information. It would seem too left field to come from Tony. Despite already hearing it, Tony is captivated by Loki as he goes into the "Infinity Stones" spiel.

He finishes, "Across the universe, there is this Mad Titan known as Thanos. He is more powerful than you can imagine, and he will stop at nothing to get the stones and enact his grand scheme - - which is yet a mystery to me."

It's not, actually, because Tony told him, Bruce, and Rhodey what Thanos did with the stones.

"It will take all of us," Tony supplies. "I'm thinking we cut Thanos off at this planet called Xandar - - the stones are nearly indestructible and important to maintain the fabric of space-time. However, the infinity gauntlet is susceptible. We get that and destroy it before he gets any of the stones, it'll give us time to stop his crusade - permanently."

Steve leans forward with his arms crossed. "How exactly do you know he's going to Xandar, or that it even exists?"

Loki chimes in, "The stones are connected, and I have been developing a connection of my own to them. The power stone is being kept on Xandar a few galaxies over. It makes sense for him to go after that one first, considering all but one other are here on Earth."

"Alright how about this one," Barton says, "How are we getting to space? You just going to pull a space-faring rocketship out of your ass, Stark?"

"Obviously the Tesseract," Peter says. "I mean, it can teleport anywhere, right?"

"Nice thought, but it's picky," Loki responds. "It may not let us all go there. It may send us to separate locations. As the mind stone has latent intelligence and anger, the space stone has, ah - - an ambitious personality. The reality stone just - -  _hungers_  for attention."

"I'm surprised you haven't given them nicknames yet," Bruce remarks. "They're like your babies. Don't ask him about it, he'll talk for days."

Loki flips him off, and he'd probably pay for that later. Loki likes pranks, and he'd brought out a playful side in Bruce that Tony doesn't remember seeing in his original timeline.

Tony knows Loki has been intent on the stones, speaking to them with his magic. They're practically  _alive_  to him, which is the reason they vetoed the option of trying to destroy them. He's consumed - - to him, the soul stone is lonely and ashamed of itself but a prisoner of its design. The time stone is bored, frustrated, and restless. The power stone is bitter and wants to be left in peace. Loki must relate to them, as bizarre as it is, and that may just be the key. To Thanos, they're nothing but senseless tools.

Loki brought him in once, and Tony felt the reality stone's twisted consciousness. Loki had earned its  _loyalty._ Even if Thanos got ahold of it, that stone, and possibly the others, would rebel, would resist him for as long as they could.

"So, what then," Steve urges, "What's the plan?"

Tony smiles and scuffs the floor. He holds up an old pager, courtesy of a certain S.H.I.E.L.D. agent with an eyepatch. "I have friends in high places."


End file.
